1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermal printing mechanism for printing on objects, such as letters, packages and the like, with a ribbon portion formed by a ribbon which can be transported in a cassette from a first spool onto an adjacent driveable second spool, wherein the ribbon portion can be inserted between a printing head and an adjustable counter-abutment which can be driven for conveying the ribbon, and wherein the ribbon portion is at least partially supported during printing on the objects by the counter-abutment and the printing head acts on the ribbon portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal printing mechanisms are used for printing special symbols, particularly stamps, onto objects, such as letters, packages and the like, which may vary within a wide range with respect to their geometry, surface properties and other characteristic variables.
The pressure transfer ribbons used in this connection are in most cases stored on spools in cassettes. For the printing process, the cassettes are moved into a predefined position relative to the printing head of the printing mechanism, so that the ribbon is located on the printing surface.
When the cassette is inserted, the ribbon which is very thin or the ribbon portion formed between the spools is frequently injured or damaged by the printing head.